


Vae victis

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Tykki



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Genderqueer Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Vae victis" – лат. "горе побеждённым"; канонный персонаж с изменчивой половой принадлежностью (и неизменным гендером)Бета: bfcure
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Vae victis

Первый раз Алукард превращается в маленькую девочку, когда уезжает Мина.  
Абрахама это страшно раздражает. До такой степени, что дополнительными часами в лаборатории Алукард точно обязан этому фокусу.  
И тем не менее он превращается вновь и вновь. Этот облик несёт странную свободу, словно внешнее наконец стало соответствовать внутреннему, словно некая правда наконец вышла наружу.  
Нет. Не в этом смысле.  
Алукард стар и менял много обличий. Ему женское тело и тело летучей мыши не менее знакомо и близко, чем мужское; но в глубине того, что ему сходит за душу, он остаётся мужчиной. Дело в другом. С точки зрения общества он сейчас – собственность, и Абрахам Ван Хельсинг, ставший Абрахамом Хеллсингом, имеет право направлять все его поступки и чуть ли не мысли. Пока Мина была рядом, она ещё поддерживала иллюзию, что Алукард над кем-то обладает властью, но без неё иллюзии развеялись, как дым.  
Мина больше не могла видеть его таким – пленённым, скованным. А может быть, просто не могла видеть. Но всё равно при ней Алукард показывал облик графа Дракулы, каким они все его встретили.  
Без неё Алукард становится Алукардом. Откликаясь только на это имя, как бы ни звал его Абрахам.  
И превращаясь в маленькую девочку в белом платье и шубке.  
Абрахаму претят эти игры, особенно когда Алукард объясняет: он превратился в ребёнка потому, что благодаря Абрахаму имеет контроля над своей жизнью не больше, чем ребёнок. А в девочку – потому что, согласно устройству этого общества, девочки не вернут себе контроль над своей жизнью даже тогда, когда вырастут.  
Абрахам кипятится и отрицает правоту этих слов. Вовсе нет, говорит он. Исчадие Ада стремится извратить всё, что может, и только потому принимает облик невинного создания, говорит он. Власть и контроль не имеют отношения к полу, говорит он.  
Он несказанно счастлив, когда у него рождается наследник, и Алукард хохочет, потому что на невинный вопрос, порадовался бы он так же дочери, Абрахам начинает шипеть и багроветь. И, конечно, снова надолго запирает Алукарда в лаборатории.  
Плен не так интересен, как поражение. В поражении были красота и благородство, признание, что победил достойный. Плен – бесконечные эксперименты для того, чтобы превратить Алукарда в идеальное оружие Хеллсингов. С реальностью Алукарда связывает только боль, и то её не так много – ровно столько столько, сколько требуется, чтобы вбить в суть Алукарда новый гвоздь печати. Абрахам прагматичен и не склонен к садизму.  
Алукард скучает по крови Мины.  
– Кто ты? – спрашивает его светловолосый мальчик, который точно не должен находиться ни в лаборатории, ни рядом с ней. Алукард сидит на столе, болтая ножками в изящных туфельках, и нюхает воздух.  
Да. Это Артур Хеллсинг.  
– Я чудовище, которое ест маленьких непослушных детей, – отвечает Алукард тонким девичьим голоском. И заливается смехом, когда Артур, побледнев, отшатывается. На стенах пляшут тени с кровавыми оскалами и бесчисленными глазами.  
Историю графа Дракулы Артур узнает позже. Но даже тогда не сможет забыть, какими страшными и сильными бывают маленькие девочки.  
Мину Алукард больше не увидит, но он перестаёт жалеть об этом, когда встречает Интегру Хеллсинг. Теперь он больше жалеет о том, что Артур так надолго запер его в подвале, и он пропустил детство Интегры. Он хотел бы быть её личным ночным кошмаром в первые годы жизни.  
Интегра взрослеет быстро. Ей приходится, ничего не попишешь, но Алукарду кажется, что она в любом случае повзрослела бы быстро. Алукард досадует, что Артур мёртв: вот бы ему увидеть, какими страшными и сильными бывают маленькие девочки, когда вырастают.  
С ней его облик почти всегда мужской. И это тоже о чём-то говорит, конечно. Может быть, даже не о балансе власти. Пожалуй, если бы Мина была знакома с Интегрой, её жизнь сложилась бы по-другому. Пожалуй, жизни многих сложились бы по-другому, будь они знакомы с Интегрой.  
Она не побеждала Алукарда, но он восхищается ей больше, чем когда-то Абрахамом. Может быть, потому, что плен у неё становится сносным, лучше, чем у её отца и деда. Алукард не оспаривает её власть и всё же вновь чувствует свободу ночи.  
Хрупкое равновесие; из него рождается Виктория Серас. Она ничуть не похожа на Мину.  
И Алукард наконец отпускает этот призрак.


End file.
